<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is just dialogue practice but I decided to post it anyways by trashyzorua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379837">This is just dialogue practice but I decided to post it anyways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyzorua/pseuds/trashyzorua'>trashyzorua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyzorua/pseuds/trashyzorua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been doing a lot of research on solitary confinement recently and I thought of Komaru and her time imprisoned. Her apartment may have been more spacious that prison solitary cells, but she was still completely socially isolated for over a year, and that kind of stuff can leave permanent damage. <br/>I want to write an actual full fic about her trauma and stuff, but I want to get used to writing her first, and also I want to make sure Im writing this stuff properly, so I wrote this real quick for practice. I might delete this later but yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is just dialogue practice but I decided to post it anyways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*beep* <br/>Komaru: umm..  is this working?<br/>Komaru: uh, testing testing? Wow I felt really silly saying that haha <br/>Komaru: ok… I think it's recording. <br/>Komaru: uhh hi! I'm Komaru Naegi! <br/>Komaru: although… I guess I don't really need to say that since no one is going to be listening to this haha…. <br/>Komaru: man, you'd think I'd be better at this! I mean, I've done plenty of talking to myself over this past year or so<br/>Komaru: I… I guess it's probably just that I'm not actually used to talking to no one. Usually I pretended I was talking to a real person, even if a good chunk of them were completely made up. <br/>Komaru: but uh yeah! Makoto suggested that I try to talk about my feelings some more, but I don't really want to bother him or Toko, so I decided to record myself talking! That way if I do decide to people about some of this stuff I wont have to repeat myself a bunch. <br/>Komaru: hmmm…. where do I even start? A lot has happened over the past few weeks. <br/>Komaru: well to be honest my life has kind of been a mess for over a year and a half now, but my time imprisoned wasn't really especially eventful. <br/>Komaru: I'm glad I'm out though! I managed well enough, but it…. Well it was easy to feel down in there! <br/>Komaru: Sometimes, I'll be talking to Toko, and I'll just suddenly become like super self aware of the fact that I'm actually talking to someone! Like- like a real person! <br/>Komaru: and don't even get me started on the first time I actually saw Makoto again! I used to pretend to talk to him earlier on in my imprisonment, but eventually I started to forget what he sounded like and…. <br/>Komaru: well you know. It's…. Just nice to have real people to talk to again. <br/>Komaru:....<br/>Komaru: it hasn't been all easy though. <br/>Komaru: I…. I want to be able to be happy with everyone but…<br/>Komaru: I don't know. I-I don't want to sound whiny or anything it's just… <br/>Komaru: Me and Toko were walking past a crowd of people the other day a-and I don't- I don't know what got into me- I just…<br/>Komaru: I… just sort of shut down. <br/>Komaru: it's not like I haven't been around crowds before but… I haven't really had to get that entangled with any in awhile.<br/>Komaru: I mean, that's sort of a lie. There was that time that me and Toko got imprisoned by the adult survivors of How city but…. Well that was different it made sense that I panicked then. <br/>Komaru: but this was just a group of normal people. I- I don't know why it was so scary- I felt- I felt like I couldn't breath, one of them touched me and- and-<br/>Komaru:....... <br/>Komaru: god, I don't know what's wrong with me <br/>Komaru: I want to be happy- I should be happy but….<br/>Komaru: sometimes I just can't stop myself from drifting back to my prison. <br/>Komaru: even now I worry that if I stop talking- if I let myself sit in my thoughts for a moment too long- I'll drift back there and I won't be able to get out. <br/>Komaru: I don't want to think about it, I'm out, Im free, but it won't leave me alone<br/>Komaru: I don't want Toko to think that I'm clingy or desperate, but I'm terrified of what could happen if I were to be left alone for too long…. <br/>Komaru: ……<br/>Komaru: ……<br/>Komaru: …..haha…..<br/>Komaru: … I guess…. I guess I'm doing a bit worse than I thought huh? Took barely any time at all and I'm already tearing up a bit haha….<br/>Komaru: ……..<br/>Komaru: you'd think I'd be better at dealing with this kind of stuff by now… <br/>Komaru: well at least I don't need to punch the walls anymore <br/>Komaru: not that I really ever needed too, but it helped when the fake conversations didn't work well enough. <br/>Komaru: I wonder how all of the other prisoners handled it all…. <br/>Komaru: if only we could have talked to each other! It still would have sucked being trapped but at least I wouldn't have to feel like a crazy person talking to myself all day! <br/>Komaru: ……<br/>Komaru: I should probably stop rambling now ahaha… Toko is probably wondering where I went, I'm not usually away for this long. <br/>Komaru: I don't know if this helped at all… but I guess it was kind of nice being able to talk about all of this. I'm not sure if I'll do this again, but it was worth trying, right? <br/>Komaru: ummm, anyways, I guess I'll be signing out now?<br/>Komaru: jeez that sounded silly. <br/>*beep*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>